Not so typical after all
by Shynelesa
Summary: Jace and Clary now know that they're siblings, and they find another un-knowing shadow hunter in the city, but she's a spolit rich kid, called Licole. Licole seems like a typical spoilt rich kid, using her daddy's power but what if she's something more?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my new story called Not so Typical after all. Hope you like it! **

**Plot:**

_**Jace and Clary now know that they're siblings, and they find another un-knowing shadow hunter in the city, but she's a spolit rich kid, called Licole. Licole seems like a typical spoilt rich kid, using her daddy's power but what if she's something more? Nothing is as it seems, as they try to get her to join the Shadow hunters?**_

**And I'm sorry but Jace and Clary don't get together in this story. I support Simon and Clary, Cause Simon was there first. And Simon is a Vampire **

**~Prologue~**

"Clary" the word was simple. Her name. Yet as she looked at her brother she felt numb. The cold air whipped her bare arms, and she shivered slightly. She was wearing a tank top, and a pair of thin black jeans in the middle of winter. _Smart _she thought as she looked at5 her brother.

"Yes Jace?" Her voice was soft as she tried to find emotion in her brothers eyes. None at all.

"Alec wants to see us" He turned to walk away and Clary found herself hugging him from behind.

"Look at the view" He looked at view, as the sun peeked through the buildings and he felt a twinge of amazement seep through his outer mask.

"Look at me" He looked, her green eyes stared at him, firm and steady as she looked back. He smiled and gently pried her arms away from him and they hung limply on her sides.

"No Clary. We have to go" his tone was firm, yet gentle. As he walked away she let a cold tear fall down her cheek. A warm, yet cold hand brushed it away, and she looked up hopefully.

"Jace?" she asked.

"Nope just me. Sorry to disappoint" Clary smiled despite herself.

"Simon, you didn't disappoint." She smiled at him, and he ran his hand through his hair. _Remind me to kill him _he mentally thought, before Clary suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, Alec wanted to talk. See you soon Simon" She left her carrot orange hair trailing behind her. Simon looked at her retreating back before standing up and letting the wind brush against his face. _A storms coming…_

**~Library~**

"Oh decided to join us Clary?" She stuck out her tongue at Alec then smiled.

"Why did you call us?"

"We found another one like Clary"

"Like me? Should I be offended?"

"Maybe just a little." he laughed before turning serious.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jaces voice was soft and he soumded quite bored

"Get her here." he passed them each 3 pages clipped together with a staple. As they flicked through a name showed on the page.

**Page 1**

**Name:** Licole Adelita Kylie

**Nickname: **Lils, Dell

**Age: **16

**Description: **Long golden hair, loose ringlets. Long side fringe, straight then curls at the end. Teal eyes, small upturned nose, pink pouty lips.

**Page 2**

**Backround: **Only daughter of the Owner of the World's biggest talent agency, Radiant Star, Mr. Jack Nox Kylie and the late socialite, Isolette Karla Jones, Later to be married and called Isolette Karla Kylie. Isolette and Jack were married in America, and later Isolette gave birth to their child called Licole. Adelita was the name of Isolette's sister who was murdered. The murder was quite suspicious, she just disappeared. Isolette was found murdered marks that looked like they had been made with a sword. Licole was 10 and at the time was watching from closet, the door was slightly ajar. Jack became the guardian of Licole, and he hasn't seen anyone since. People assume he's still mourning. Licole, has always lived in high class, and she is currently living in the third most expensive house in the world. She attends Star academy which was co-founded by her father, and she is the student body president. Has talent in music, archery, singing and dance. She is a model of her father's agency and a training singer.

**Page 3**

A collage of pictures was shown on the third page. One of the pictures was her smiling brightly at the camera. She had pretty golden hair, in very loose ringlets, her eyes a shockingly bright teal color. She had a heart shaped face, and a small upturned nose. Her lips were pouty and rosey red. The other pictures were her at school and at home. She was the Target

**~Licole's Home~**

As the suns rays peeked through the curtains, a mess of Golden hair was seen sprawled all over the pillows. The curtains were drawn back and the sunlight was everywhere and the girl woke up her eyes dazed as she looked around the room. Her teal eyes turned from dazed to alert as she stepped into reality.

"Good Morning Miss" she yawned.

"Mornin' Tally" her maid frowned slightly.

"Miss you should really call me Natalie. I'm your maid not your friend."

"Oh hush Tally. Lighten up." she gave Tally a smile. Like always Tally's ash brown hair was perfectly combed and her maids outfit was clean and ironed. Her pale brown eyes held laughter and joy, as she spoke her eyes seemed to hold a bright energy.

"Miss just go take a bath thn get dressed and then breakfast with your father."

"Kay, Thanks Tally" Licole got out of bed and she walked through the walk in wadrobe to get to the bathroom.

**~Tally~**

She heard a splash and she smiled to herself as she jumped onto the bed. The springs fought back and she let a small laugh slip through her lips. The blankets were soft and pillows fluffy even after a night's sleep. _Licole was much better off here than with..._she shuddered before getting off and making the bed and flufing all the pillows. She promised to keep Licole safe and so she would.

**~Licole~**

Licole walked through the closet her bathrobe wrapped around her tightly. Her fingertips felt the clothes lighty as she walked and and she stopped at her school uniform. It was a white shirt with the blue school logo (a 6 pointed star inside a circle.) was on the cuffs on the sleeves and the collar. The skirt was sky blue and white plaid and it came to just over her knee. The blazer that went over the shirt was white with blue edges and the school logo. She quickly put on the uniform, then came out of her wardrobe and sat on her bed for a while before sitting in front of the vanity mirror. She dried her hair the loose ringlets coming down to her waist. She put on some foundation and mascara then she grabbed her shoulder bag and gave a wave to Tally.

"See you later Tally. Dad's waiting for me"

"See you later Miss"

**~Dining room~**

"Morning daddy" Licole said in a sing-song voice before kissing her father's

"Mornin' princess" He smiled at his daughter. She smiled back and looked at her father. He was quite handsome with dark brown, almost black hair, and his eyes a dark teal, unlike her light teal eyes. She sat down next to her father and she looked at her food. Pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries _Yum. _

"Daddy, could I walk to school?"

"Sure Princess but remember to wear your mums necklace.

"I'll get it before I go. Thanks Daddy." she sat upright her back perfectly straight and her up bringing kicking in. She cut her food into little pieces before eating her food slowly. Her father smiled.

"I've taught you so well" she laughed before excusing herself from the table. Then she ran up to her room to get her mothers necklace. It was a small locket about the size of a guitar pick. It was white gold amd it had a wierd mark on it, like a series of lines overlaping each other to make 6 overlapping diamond shapes. It was pretty...but weird. She had never been able to open the locket, and neither had her father, but at the back, engraved were the words – I open when the clock strikes 17. She didn't know what it meant, and didn't really care enough to try find out. She shook it off fastened the necklace to her her neck and as she walked she tried to get rid of the feeling that something or someone was following her.

**~At the school gates~**

"Hi welcome to Star Academy, if you're a new student go to the hall, if you're a returning please go and check the notice board for your room asignments." she smiled at the girl and she smiled back before entering the school. She sighed. _This is hard work!_

"Lils!" she turned to see her friend Scarlett standing there goregus as ever. Her shoulder length auburn hair was tied up into 2 low pigtails, and her vivd bluish purple eyes sparkled.

"Scar, it's good to see you." they hugged and over Scar's shoulder Licole saw a tall boy with blonde hair and gold eyes and a slightly shorter girl with carrot orange hair and clear green eyes watching her, both looked bored. _Who are they?_

**That was my prologue (Was it too long?) Hope you like it and if you have any questions feel free to PM me. If you have time please review, and (hopefully) I'll be able to update soon**

**All my love 3**

**Shynelesa**


	2. Shadow HunterWith a twist

**Hey guys this is the 1 chapter – unless you count my prologue as a chapter. Then it's chapter 2! Hope you like it! **

**Oh and like I said Jace and Clary don't get together in this story. I support Simon and Clary, Cause Simon was there first. And Simon is a Vampire **

_Licole saw a tall boy with blonde hair and gold eyes and a slightly shorter girl with carrot orange hair and clear green eyes watching her, both looked bored. Who are they?_

_**Chapter 1(2): How come it's just me?**_

"Um, Hey Scar?"

"Yup?" Scar asked as she gave a few of the New years directions.

"Who are they?" She pointed at the boy and girl, with her finger. Scar looked in the direction of her finger

"Oh him? He's hot." Licole rolled her eyes. "That girl is going to be popular" She nodded

"I'm going to greet them." She told her friend before she walked up to the 2 teens.

"Hello. I'm Licole, the Student Body President. Can I help you?" The boy looked at her then pulled a piece of paper from the pocket of his black leather jacket and he looked at the paper again.

"Is this her?" The girl peered at her then the paper.

"I think it is." There was slight curriousity in her voice.

"Um..." Licole had never met such odd people. "Do you need my help?"

"We need uniforms. We have enroled here as students." She looked at the two of them, then sighed before leading them away

**~At the office~**

"Ah, Miss Kylie! A pleasure like always." Licole smiled at woman before asking her a question

"Do we have students enrolled as…..." She looked at the two and the girl spoke up

"Clarissa Fray and Jace Wayland" from the corner of her eye she saw Jace muttering an incatation and she smirked. Mundanes are so much fun, she thought.

"Yes they are, Jace is in 5-A and Clary is also in 3-A. Clarrisa is in the same class as you Miss." Licole laughed, and to others it sounded real, but her close friend would know it was fake. Great, Just great She hated people that transfered here. Everyone at the school had been class mates since the start so they were close but when a newbie came, it was hard to adjust. However she smiled at the lady again before leading the two to the spare room.

"What are we doing here?" Clary asked as she looked around. It was a big room and it was well kept, the room was tidy. Therw were tables stacked on one side of the room, and shelves on one side. There were seats and art supplies and cleaning items all put away neatly around the room.

"Getting you both uniforms." She walked over to a corner and they all saw 3 racks full of uniforms.

"Why do you have so many?"

"There's always a few people who forget their uniform, or its so old and horrible that it ruins image." she looked at the two and rolled her eyes."Hello?" she asked her tone slightly annoyed. " I don't know your sizes."

"Oh right." Clary went and found her size leaving Licole alone with Jace. She gave him a sign to start figuring out wether she had any shadow hunter blood. Before Jace started asking he studied the girl further. Her hair was up to her waist, Her skin was a creamy porclain color. Her eyes had small specks of sky blue. She was flawless in appearance. But was she a Shadow Hunter? She was certainly perfect enough to be one.

"So Kylie is a pretty unusual last name"

"Yeah I guess." She kept looking at the door.

"So what about your family? Are they from here?" she looked at him with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Why are you asking about me?" he shrugged.

"Just currious about the famous Licole Kylie." she backed away she looked angry.

"Of course. What are you after? A record deal? A Scolarship?"

"What? No!" Jace tried to explain but Licole turned to leave. At the door she turned to face Jace and she said "Stay away from me. Both of you, I mean it" She left the door slamming, the sound echoed through the storage room. Clary entered the room and she looked at Jace

"What did you do?"

"We need to use force." Clary grinned at Jace.

"This is gonna be fun"

**~In room 3-A~**

Licole calmed herself down before entering the room. When she entered she saw that the classroom had been arranged into groups of 4, and the only empty table was the one that Scar had been waving at her from. She opened the door and started walking to the table.

"Licole?" The teacher called her name just as she sat down.

"Here" she said as she sat upright in her chair. Scarlett looked at her and giggled.

"Relax Lils, you look like you have a plank shoved down your uniform" Scarlett put her hands on her shoulders and gave them a small shake, Licole loosened up slightly.

"Thanks Scar" There was a reason that Scarlett was her best friend.

"What are besties for?" She smiled before lookong at the techer.

"Class, attention. We have a new student." The whole class looked bored and didn't really care. They had been together since they were first years, and NOW theres a new student?

"Who are they, Licole?" Dea asked. Dea was a singer of her father's company so she was quite close to her, although she was close to everyone in her class.

"Some girl called Clarissa Fray. Her brother or friend or whatever wanted to know me cause I'm famous." The whole class gasped. They had done the un-speakable.

"How dare he!" Everyone at this school was either rich, famous or just smart enough to get a scholarship. So how dare he try to benifit from his school mates?

"He probley didn't know. Just drop it guys." the whole class decided to be more then slightly mean to the newcomer.

"Everyone, meet your new class mate Clarissa Fray." Clarissa gave a small wave before smiling brightly.

"Hi I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary" The whole class looked at her, their eyes held hostility. The teacher looked around at the class ignoring all the hostile glares at the new student before his eyes landed on Licole. She met his gaze her eyes pleading. _Please, no. Not me_

"Licole, why don't you be her Guardian?" Licole looked at him her eyes annoyed. _Thanks Sir _His eyes sent a message back_ Your welcome Licole_ she sighed before nodding

"Yes…Sir" Clary went and sat in the seat opposite to Licole. She smiled weakly at Clary before turning her attention to her friend.

"Ok, free period guys. Remember you have an English test today" The class groaned and Licole laughed. Scar smiled at Licole then sighed and looked at Clary her bluish purple eyes seemed to look slightly annoyed at Clary.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Darley" Scarlett gave her camera smile and Clary smiled back.

"Hey you're an actress aren't you?" Scarlett smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm sure you want something from me too"

"Scar" The word was whispered her voice sounded urgent.

"No Licole, stay out of it" Scarlett pointed at Dea. "She's the singer Dea. Do you want something from her too?" Clary turned red, she looked angry.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Clary groaned and ran out of the room, angry and frustrated. Licole looked at Scarlett with a disapproving look on her face.

"Scar, why did you do that?" Scarlett looked at hr with an evil glint in her eyes.

"She deserved it.

"No her brother did. Not her" she ran out of the room, trying to find Licole

**~In 5-A~ **

"Class, you have a free period. Test in Biology later" The teacher left, and the guys in his class surrounded Jace.

"So, how come you moved here so late?" Jace looked at the man, and realized her had seen him in a magazine.

"Aren't you a model?" Jace asked and the boy nodded.

"Yes. Your point?" As he looked around he saw that all the student were rich or famous. _This really is a rich kid school_ he thought.

"This school must be really good."

"Yeah it is. The best private school in America"

"I prefer normal schools, Less stuck up brats" The boys jaw tightened.

"How dare you-" he tightened his fist and just before the boy hit Jace, the sound of a door opening was heard

"Excuse me" They all turned and Jace saw Licole standing there with a small smile. The guy walked over to her his tall figure towering over her small, petite figure. He watched in surprise as the guy ruffled her hair, and she groaned.

"Hey, Lils." Licole smiled.

"Hey Braden" she fixed her hair quickly and looked around the class "Free period?" He nodded

"Yup. I'm guessing you too" She gave him a smile then looked at the scene in front of her. Her teal blue eyes widened when she saw Jace.

"Ah…New kid?" Braden smiled.

"Yeah." She studied the scene then she realized that they were all surrounding Jace. "Hey No fighting! Start Academy will not tolerate such low class behavior" The boys looked slightly ashamed as the playfully saluted.

"Yes, Licole" She grinned before grabbing Jace.

"I'm going to borrow him, Kay?" She said and Braden smiled.

"Okay, just bring him back before second period" She nodded then dragged him out of the room

"So she still thinks of you as her brother?" Braden nodded, as he walked over to the window, and watched Licole drag Jace to the garden.

"Yeah…" he replied softly.

**~At the Garden~**

"If you wanted a date you just had to ask" Licole rolled her eyes at Jace before gasping in surprise as he started to run forward, and he dragged her into a closed space behind some bushes

"Hey what are you doing?" Licole demanded to know then Clary stepped out, and drew a rune on her making her fall unconscious

"Good work" Clary beamed at Jace

"Thanks" they quickly injected a needle into Licole's arm, getting a blood sample. Clary looked at the scarlet red blood and felt a little sick. She put a cap on the needle. They saw Licole starting to wake, and Clary quickly put the needle in her pocket. Licole woke up then looked at the two, before hurrying back.

"What did you do to me?" she asked before shaking her head. "Wait, where am I?" she looked around "What am I doing here?"

"Remember you were showing us around the school"

"Oh right!" She got up then looked at the two"Aren't you coming?"

"Um…We'll be there in a minute" She nodded

"Suit yourself" she smiled before walking back to class, and Jace took the blood off Clary

"I'll take it back to the institute" Jace drew a rune taking him back to the institute, then Clary grinned

"Not without me" she drew another rune and found herself at the institute. She saw Jace give the blood to Alec and she ran over

"So does she have Shadow hunter blood, or not?" Alec went into the lab, then put the blood into the machine. Te machine hummed in the back round for a while then the results came out on a crisp piece of white paper. Alec picked up the paper and took a look.

"So what is she?" he grinned at the two.

"Shadow hunter…with a twist…"

"What twist?" Jace sounded curious, yet wary.

"She has some demon blood."

"What do you mean Demon blood?"

"She is two-quarters Nephilim, one-quarter demon and one-quarter human" Clary seemed confused

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently. I have a new mission for you." Jace and Clary looked at him

"Yes?" They asked.

"Bring her here. We need to figure out how strong she is" They nodded

"YES SIR!"

**That's chapter 1/2 for you! Hope you like where this story is going, but quite honestly I'm not even sure who's reading this. Anyway love you guys all**

**Shynelesa!**


End file.
